I'm With You
by Glee self-esteem
Summary: The adventures of Quinn and Rachel, Drama ensured but, can love survive it all? A continuation of I Need You Forever. Rated M for future events. I still suck at summary...


_**I'm With You**_

**AN: ****Slowly ducking head away from computer screen***** so I can imagine some of y'all hate me for not updating often. I've had a lot of death in my family right now and I want this to be good happy stories not so damn depressing I apologize! I'm back and I got this from a reviewer! It's a continuation of my other story "I need you forever." I'm so sorry if it doesn't live up to what y'all expect!**

**Remember: Review makes a happy writer ^-^**

**Disclaimer*- If I owned Glee, I think I'd make a bunch of people happy AKA the Faberry worshipers. But sadly I don't it's all in my head :)**

_Quinn's P.O.V._

So yeah, Most people would probably think everything is all unicorns and rainbows and all that other crap ever since, I started dating my best friend Rachel _–freaking-_ Barbra Berry but, It hasn't oh trust me. The moment we started to get a little bit too into our make out session in the middle of Rachel's living room her dad, Leroy walked in and fainted… Rather dramatically, but not before he held one hand to his eyes, and one over his chest.

Rachel must have leaped at least four feet away from me with a shock.

The absolute horror on her face made me burst out in a fit of giggles where I had to put one hand over my mouth to contain the small snorting sounds sliding past my tongue, and one hand to my stomach to control the rapid rise and fall of it.

Rachel however didn't look very pleased with my reaction.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! Stop laughing this instant or I'll make you stop!" Rachel put on her angry face and put her fists up in the air, and pantomimed giving me the old 'one-two' to the face.

"Rachel, Do you seriously think a shrimp like you can actually reach my face when you're all the way down there." I stuck my hand about three feet above the floor. "When I'm all the way up here?" I put my other hand to the top of my head, and stuck my tongue out.

Rachel's mouth looked like it became unhinged from its jaw, and it fell open with a slight intake of breath.

"Take it back." Rachel demanded her eyebrows knitting together.

"Never." I said and raised an eyebrow when she suddenly smiled deviously.

"Take it back or else I'll break up with you." She threatened with a sweet smile.

It was my turn for my face to look like a fish. I feigned horror and tears welled up in my eyes on command.

"Really Rae?" I shook my head, and a few tears fell. I hung my head like a depressed Charlie Brown.

Rachel's eyes went wide.

"No! No of course not baby." She panicked and wrapped her arms around me but I shrugged her off. She made a small whimpering noise and, I almost smirked.

Almost.

"You don't love me." I stated my voice shook, and cracked on the last word. I turned away, and said over my shoulder. "I'll just go than, I'll see you whenever Rachel."

"Quinn, Baby, You know I didn't mean it. I do love you. I've always loved you. You Quinn. Please stay with me." Rachel begged. She looked so damn cute I couldn't keep up my act any longer.

I turned around, and caught a surprised Rachel by her waist and twirled her around in the air.

Rachel wrapped her arms around me like, she was afraid I would leave.

As if.

I leaned down and whispered softly in her ear… "I was just kidding." I pulled away with a gleam of triumph in my eyes.

Rachel's however gleamed with what appeared to be un-amused anger.

"I hate you." She stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No you love me!" I put my arms around her waist again and nuzzled my nose against hers. "I'm so glad you didn't get that nose job, I think it'd be weird nuzzling noses with my own."

"Ass." She said and grinned. She laid her head against my chest, and all I could smell was Rachel, and her vanilla like scent. "I'm glad too." She whispered.

"You do know your dad is still passed out on the ground right?" I looked over at the unmoving figure of a man.

"Yes, so it's in my best interest we should go up to my room, so dad won't kill you when he comes too. Well, really I just want you in my bed with me." Rachel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I snorted. "Horn dog." I giggled.

"Are you complaining?" Rachel challenged.

I chuckled and shook my head my arms wrapped around Rachel's waist, protecting her and I tugged her body closer to mine, our lower half's were touching.

Rachel closed her eyes and drew in a long jagged breath.

I kissed her hair softly and leaned down until my lips touched the shell of her ear.

"I can't resist you, please know that… But please understand I want to wait, I've screwed up so many times in the past but I want to get this right. I want to get us right." I whispered softly with a quick kiss to her ear I pulled away.

I looked down just to see the chocolate orbs that captivated me the first time I stared into them and the dazzling smile that will one day warm everybody's heart. Even mine.

"Me too Quinn." She stated and, softly kissed me.

Her eyebrows however, scrunched together. "But if you ever want to, we can do it whenever. I don't want to keep you waiting." She told me sincerely with determination but also worry swirling in her eyes.

"Rae, I've been waiting since the day you walked into my damn school. I can wait I promise." I gently lifted her shirt a little bit to run my hands over her soft skin of her stomach and over her sides. I saw her shiver and mutter something along the lines of 'dear lord.'

I pursed my lips and gently nuzzled my face with her cheek before asking softly "Tender? Are you okay my love?" She nodded fast.

"Don't let me go." She whispered again.

In the living room of Rachel Berry's house with Rachel Berry's dad passed out on the ground…

We created our own world, and I knew I never wanted to let her go.

"I never will."

I put my hand under her chin, and lifted her lips to meet mine.

R&R


End file.
